


Nada es para siempre

by omiiikunnn



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst con final feliz, M/M, Pequeños flash backs, Prometo que no será tan triste, Sakusa y Suna son mejores amigos, angustia lo siento :(, o eso creo ajjsjaja
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omiiikunnn/pseuds/omiiikunnn
Summary: Solo era un viaje por la carretera, ¿qué podía salir mal?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 4





	Nada es para siempre

**Author's Note:**

> Jajsja Holaaaa, este es mi primer fanfic y que mejor empezando con mi dos ships favoritos, no soy muy buena escribiendo pero espero les guste tendrá maximo unos 5 capítulos no lo quiero extender tanto
> 
> Sin más que decir disfrútenlo!!! <3

Sakusa era un pequeño niño ingresando a su primer año escolar en la escuela donde conocería a Suna un niño un tanto callado y un poco intimidante por la mirada que tenía la mayoría del tiempo sin emoción algo aburrida sin pensar que se convertiría en su mejor amigo claro jamás diría eso en vos alta por que si komori su primo lo escuchara estaría seguro que le haría un show total por decir que el no era su mejor amigo.

Todo iría muy bien en la vida de sakusa y suna durante toda la escuela hasta que entraron a la escuela secundaria donde conocerían a dos hermanos que serían el caos en sus vidas.

Era un viernes por la tarde en los que Suna solía quedarse a dormir en la casa de sakusa, los niños tenían esa pequeña constumbre de hacer pijamadas todos los viernes intercalándose con las casas, este era el ultimo viernes antes de ingresar a la secundaria; todo fue muy tranquilo los dos estaban viendo una película hasta que Suna habló y rompió el pequeño silencio que se había formado 

“¿Cómo crees que será?”, pregunto el de cabello marrón 

“¿Eh?”, Le respondió el pelinegro con rulos que había estado concentrado viendo la pantalla enfrente de ellos 

“La secundaria, ¿como crees que será?” Sakusa se había quedado mirándolo como si estuviera pensando en que responder 

-Mm, no lo sé tampoco no es como que tengo altas expectativas sobre la secundaria mucho menos si me pongo a pensar que tendré que estar cerca de la gente sabes que lo odio lo único que creo que me gusta es que me dejarán llevar cubre bocas 

Suna soltó una pequeña risa al ultimo comentario de su amigo, “sabes yo tampoco estoy muy emocionado al respecto”

Sakusa asintió y los dos volvieron su atención a la televisión, luego de un tiempo sin hablar sakusa fue el que ahora rompió el silencio 

“Solo no me dejes,¿si?” Se le veía un poco asustado al pensar eso el pelinegro 

“¿Nos estamos poniendo sentimentales?”, sakusa solo lo golpeó levemente en el hombro con una pequeña sonrisa y Suna siguió “Saku, sabes que jamás lo haría” le mostró la sonrisa más sincera que le ha dado el pequeño suna 

“Esta bien” , fue lo único que dijo sakusa pero eso fue suficiente para el siempre habían sido así y estaban bien con ello 

————————————————————————

Sonaba en la radio la canción que habían elegido Sakusa y Suna al a verles ganado la pequeña discusión que habían tenido momentos antes con sus respectivas parejas que querían otro tipo de música 

“Ughhh omiiiiii, ¿acaso quieres que me duerma? Vamos a un viaje queremos música emocionante, con eso solo nos dormiremos todos” hablo finalmente el rubio después de unos minutos de escuchar la canción 

“Si hacer que duermas es la única manera en la que estarás sin hablar durante todo el camino, entonces si” dijo sakusa haciendo reír a los otros dos acompañantes 

“¿Qué ya es la hora en que empezamos a burlarnos de tsumu?” Dijo osamu volteando a ver su hermano que se encontraba a lado suyo en la parte delantera del auto 

“¡¡¡Es enserio samu!!!, tu deberías estar de mi lado” grito atsumu haciendo un puchero con sus labios “ por eso Suna es mi favorito de ustedes tres” 

“Me siento halagado atsumu pero yo también quiero burlarme de ti” le respondió al rubio haciendo que los tres se empezaran a reír menos atsumu 

“los odio” expresó atsumu , cruzándose de brazos y volteando a ver el camino “¿de todos modos a donde iremos esta ves?” Dijo volviendo a sentarse bien 

“No lo sé, solo tenía planeado estar conduciendo como lo hacíamos de pequeños tsumu con papá y mamá que solíamos salir y que papá solo manejara hasta que se hiciera de noche y parándonos cada cierto tiempo para comer” le respondió osamu bajando un poco el volumen de la música 

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea osamu después de tiempo el viaje fue entretenido los cuatros hablaban de temas triviales, mientras comían algunas cosas que compraron antes de empezar el viaje. 

“Ja, pero gracias a eso samu pudimos hacer que aceptaran la idea de la cita doble”, terminaba de decir el rubio que venían contando alguna anectoda de los cuatro “Lo se tsumu” ,dijo sonriendo osamu volteando a ver a suna por el retrovisor para guiñarle un ojo y que esté solo le volteara los ojos 

“Ew” dijo atsumu mirándolos “cállate tsumu” hablo sakusa respondiéndole a su novio 

“Omiiiii-kunnn” dijo riéndose el teñido de rubio 

“Déjalo Kiyo, esta celoso” le respondió suna mirando a atsumu para ver qué decía 

“JA, ¿celoso yo?, ¿De eso sunarin? Por favor que asco” ante eso solo se escuchan risa por parte de los tres  
Osamu solo veía la escena y se encontraba pensando en lo feliz que estaba siendo justo en ese momento viendo la pequeña familia que habían formado el y su hermano estaba tan contento de su relación con Suna y estaba muy feliz de la relación de atsumu por fin alguien hacía muy feliz a su hermano y nada lo podía poner mas contento pero como dicen nada es para siempre, ¿verdad? 

Justo en ese momento el camión que venían en frente de ellos frenó bruscamente , osamu pudo reaccionar justo a tiempo volteando el volante rápidamente para que el auto cambiara de carril pero perdió el control y terminaron estrellándose contra un poste 

Suna en ese momento intentó abrir un poco los ojos al sentir un dolor en su cuello, los había mantenido cerrados desde que osamu había esquivado al camión cuando logró abrirlos todo se veían tan borroso y no lograba escuchar nada desmayándose de nuevo 

Sakusa movió su cabeza hacia arriba sintiendo un dolor por todo su cuerpo no podía creer lo que acaba de suceder al poder levantarse bien lo primero que hizo fue ver a atsumu que se encontraba inconsciente sakusa se quiso acercar a el y ver si se encontraba bien o si tenía alguna herida grande pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza y no podía moverse , así que solo trato de despertarlo 

“Tsumu, tsumu despierta por favor” un sakusa llorando desesperadamente cuando escucho una queja y volteo a lado de su novio para ver a osamu aun consiente pero muy débil 

“Saku-sa por fa-vor dile a Rin que lo sien-to” escucho del que parecía ser osamu, sakusa voltio a ver a Suna que estaba inconsciente 

“No, no, no samu por favor no cierres los ojos por favor” escuho a sakusa aun llorando 

“Ense-rio lo sie-nto” le respondió entro cortado escupiendo un poco de sangre 

“No digas eso como si fueras a morir estarás bien , tsumu despierta te lo ruego” decía sakusa desesperadamente no sabía que hacer sentía tanta impotencia de no poder ayudarlos “yo, yo, yo no lo sien-to osamu no pue-do hacer nada”

“Sab-es Rin es el a-mor de mi vid-a y estoy seg-uro que tu e-res el de tsumu”  
Tosió más sangre para luego seguir y decir” hac-elo s-aber cu-ando des-pier-te y p-or fav-or d-ile a tsumu q-ue lo amo que f-ue el mej-or her-mano” dijo por último osamu para cerrar los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

**Author's Note:**

> No saben lo mucho que me dolió hacerlo, llore con solo escribirlo enserio perdónenme
> 
> Me inspire con un edit que vi en Instagram que era de Atsumu y Osamu era un POV donde ellos dos fallecían en un accidente automovilístico y mi mente no dejo de pensar en este escenario y pues aquí esta 
> 
> Como digo es de mis primeras veces escribiendo y no soy muy buena así que acepto cualquier tipo de crítica hacia mi trabajo 
> 
> Los veo en el próximo capituló!!! <3


End file.
